


Just the Three of Us

by Winters_Children



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Secrets, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into Clint and Natasha while they were out on a mission and you end up heading back to stay with your new partners. </p><p>Everything is going great until a HYDRA agent attempts to break into Natasha's personal files.</p><p> After uncovering a dark truth, can this relationship last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I ll try to update by next week.
> 
>  
> 
> -Kat

The sound of muffled footsteps echoed through the empty upper floor as you headed towards the kitchen. You went about your daily routine, grabbing an apple and biting in, waiting impatiently for your coffee to be done. You really had to do something about this. You hadn't been able to sleep properly since Natasha last left. Usually you wouldn't willingly wake up until 10, yet there you stood, at 4 am trying to function properly. As you stood, lost in thought, you failed to notice the male figure silently enter the room.

He slipped up behind you soundlessly as you began to gently hum you favorite tune. As you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist, you jumped and let out a shocked yelp. A smile tugged at the edge of your mouth as you felt his arms drag you back to rest against him before loosening his hold.

"You really do love that song, don't you?" Clint asked, the smile evident in his voice. You let out a small laugh, leaning back, resting your head on his shoulder. You gently closed your eyes before shooting them back open a moment later as you heard the beep signaling that your coffee was done.

You slowly tore away from Clint, heading over and grabbed your cup, taking a sip, relishing in the overpowering taste. Lately sleep had been evading you and it was really taking its toll. 

You lowering the cup a bit. "Where's Natasha?" 

"Wow! I thought you cared about me more than that. You didn't even say hello to me." Clint replied, faking hurt.

"She's probably still asleep. She got back really late last night." He added immediately after. "Not that you would know." He said, cracking a grin.

You sighed. Although you love the rare occasions when Clint is happy and care-free, he and his shitty humor are extremely annoying. Rolling your eyes, you took a deep drink from your cup.

The two of you headed over to to the elevator in a comfortable silence. That's how it usually was with Clint. You never felt the need to fill the silence, so you rarely did. As you walked through the lounge, you looked out the window and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. You paused for a moment, just looking out. Clint gently wrapped an arm around your waist, allowing you a moment before leaning down and whispering in your ear.

"Cmon. Lets go find Nat." Clint led you over to the elevator and pressed the button to Natasha's floor. 

Every floor was similar in layout, however each had designs and furnishing individual to each avenger. On Natasha's floor the main room was filled with modern Russian furniture colored in sleek silvers, whites, and blacks. That trend flowed into the kitchen and bedroom.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened with a soft ding. Everything had a ethereal glow in the moonlight streaming through the large floor-to-ceiling window. There were a few other rooms on her floor, however they were always locked and Nat forbade anyone from entering them ever.

You followed the familiar path over to Natasha's room before slipping through the door, Clint heading in after you. The room was cloaked in black, the blinds closed allowing only a slight glow from outside. You could see the outline of Natasha so you tip-toed over and sat down next to her, softly running your hand through her hair. 

Clint sat next to you, forcing you to move right up against Nat. Suddenly feeling a wave of long awaited sleep wash over you, you pulled back the covers and slipped in cuddling up next to Natasha's sleeping form. Wrapping an arm over her waist and resting you head on her chest you drifted off as soon as your eyes fluttered closed. 

Clint sat there for a minute making sure that you were fully asleep before shifting to get a clear view of Natasha. 

"So, you done faking sleep, Tasha?" Clint whispered, making sure not to wake you.

She didn't respond, only glared over at him before looking over to make sure you were still asleep. "Clint, just go to sleep. She's really tired and so are you. Has she been having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah." Clint murmured "Its getting worse."

Natasha thought for a moment. Before responding, "Let's deal with this later. For now, we better get some rest. I have a feeling that we have a lot ahead of us." She looked over to you before laying back down.

In a rare show of affection, Clint leaned down and kissed your forehead before laying down beside you and shutting his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking hurriedly, you shielded your eyes from the bright Hungarian sun as you stepped out of the airport in Budapest. Adjusting the bag on your shoulder, you walked down the crowded sidewalk, dragging a small suitcase behind you. Deciding that a walk was not the best idea, you caught a taxi and instructed the driver where to go.

Looking for a change of scenery, you had decided to head as far away as possible. You weren't sure why, but somehow you had ended up coming here.

As you walked along you scoured the face of every building, searching for your new home. Finally reaching the correct building, you paid the driver the correct forint. Stepping out of the cab and grabbing your things, you walked to the door and you stepped into the cool AC. Once inside, you gathered your keys and a few other things from the nice landlord before heading up. Luckily he spoke English, so you didn't have to struggle through the few phrases in Hungarian that you knew.

The building was old and fairly small, but it was cheap and very clean. It was perfect. There were 7 total floors and your apartment was located on the second floor.

Hopping into the elevator, you pressed the appropriate button and waited out the slow journey up.

Reaching your floor, you were met by a short hallway with two doors. Walking over to yours, you opened the door and sighed in relief. The apartment was smaller than you were used to, however it was bigger than you needed right now. There was a decent sized kitchen with a small table that seated three over in the far corner. Across the room, there was a small couch, a television, and a comfy looking armchair. 

You wandered around for a few minutes, taking a look in the small bathroom and bedroom.

Putting your stuff in a corner, you stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed into bed. You were grateful that you had taken the offer to pay extra to have the apartment fully furnished. Too bad you still had to go and get some basic things. Despite the fact that it was noon, it was still 3 in the morning at home and you were exhausted. You lay for just a few moments, then drifted into a peaceful slumber.

You awoke to a loud crash. You shot up in bed, unsure if the noise you had just heard was just a fantasy. It was dark, except for the faint light of the city. Shaking off the remnants of sleep, you stretched and quietly stood up.

Suddenly you heard the faint sound of footsteps drift in through the open door. From where you were standing, the rest of the apartment was invisible. Your eyes darted around the room, searching for a weapon of some sort. Finding a thin pole in the corner next to the bed, you tip toed over, making certain that the intruder still couldn't see you.

You took a deep breath. Mustering all the courage you had, you headed to the slightly open door, and opened it all the way.

What awaited you was not at all what you were expecting. In the narrow hall between you and the rest of the room, was a tall, beefy man with his back turned to you. You couldn't see much else, although you were certain that you could see something laying on the floor in the living room.

Gathering your courage once again, you raised your pitiful weapon and swung hard at the man's head. You heard a sickening sound and he collapsed to the floor. You stood for a moment, shocked. Where had that come from?

Delicately stepping over the man's body, you snuck over to the figure on the floor with your pole raised. Looking closer, you saw that it was a man lying on his front. From what you could see, he was fairly tall and had a bow in one hand. He was wearing a leather suit that looked like something a spy would wear and he had a dozen arrows strapped to his back. You noticed a dark stain on the carpet, which you realized was growing and at an alarming rate.

Rushing forward, you carefully rolled him over and gingerly peeled his shirt over his head. Pressing it firmly to where the majority of the blood was, you felt it soak through almost immediately. You then took his bow and arrows and set them gingerly down on the kitchen.

Carefully laying him back down, you headed to get some tools. You turned on the light in the main room and headed to your suitcase. You quickly found some towels and a water bottle. Heading into the bathroom, you filled the bottle with warm water and soaked a few of the towels. 

Dashing back in to the front room, you noticed he was still unconscious. Kneeling down you laid out a dry towel next to him on the floor. Taking a deep breath, you then gently dragged, pulled and shoved him over onto the towel. Looking at the large stain on the carpet, you worried that he wouldn’t last very long. 

You weren’t sure why but you didn’t feel like taking him to a hospital was a good idea. There was something about him that made you feel like he didn’t want anyone to know that he was around. ‘It could be dangerous to move him too much, especially before knowing the damage.’ You thought.

Removing his shirt from where it had stuck, you set it down next to him and took one of the damp towels. Slowly you wiped all the blood off of his torso, staining three towels a deep crimson. 

As you looked down to see what still needed to be done, you noticed that the wound wasn’t nearly as big as you had originally thought. It appeared to be only a small knife wound that had bled out over several days and had more than likely been reopened at some point. Taking the final towel you dabbed at the cut gently, hoping to get off the thick layers of blood there. Since he was unconscious, you decided to check his head. Finding a bump on the side of the head, you realized why he was still out of it. There was a small amount of bleeding there, but not enough to be concerned.

Once you had cleaned him as best as you could, you took the bloodied towels and tossed them in the washing machine. 

Not sure what else to do, you headed back into the main room and got a cup of coffee. Deciding to forgo anymore sleep, you curled up on the couch. Just as you got comfortable, you felt a slight draft. Looking around you saw that your window was shattered and the floor was glistening with shattered glass. 

Groaning, you stood and headed over, delicately picking up all of what you could see. Tossing the shards in the trash, you dug through your bag and pulled out your notebook. You figured that it would be best to make a list of all the extra things you would now need to pick up. You sat back down on the couch and took a quick look at the man on your floor to make sure he was okay. 

You would need food. Lots of food. You weren’t sure the last time he had eaten and you were sure he would need to eat when he woke up. You would also need some peroxide to clean his cuts and a few other basic necessities. 

At some point in the night, you drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

You awoke to the sun filling the room. You yawned softly and stretched. From across the room you heard a soft groan. Sitting up, you looked over to where the sound was coming from. 

The man you knocked out the night before was stirring and you rushed over, grabbing your discarded weapon. As he sat up, you swung and watched him collapse again. How could you have forgotten all about him? 

For a moment you stood, trying to decide the best plan to get rid of the man. Shrugging you somehow managed to drag the man over to your now shattered window and slowly shoved him out. It wasn’t the best idea you had ever had, but it worked. Dusting off your hands you went to go unpack.

Once your closet was filled and everything else was situated, you realized you couldn’t put this off any longer. You stuffed your suitcases in a closet and sat down, writing a short letter to the stranger still on your floor, stating your name, where you went, and a quick note saying that you would be back soon.

Heading off you sighed, wondering how things had escalated so quickly, and locked your door. 

You arrived a few hours later, arms laden with numerous bags. Your first move was to put away all of the groceries you had just bought, then you headed to deal with your guest. Pulling out some bandages and peroxide, you were both relieved and concerned to see that he was still out of it. At least now, you wouldn’t have to leave for a few days, so he wouldn’t have to wake up alone in a strange place. 

You quickly cleaned and wrapped his wounds. Without the concern of his head freely bleeding, you went into your room and grabbed a fluffy pillow. Checking your clock, you saw it was close to six, so you went about making dinner. 

You went about your work, chopping vegetables and making some sauce. You decided on a simple pasta dish, because you were really worn out. You did not get enough sleep last night.

You heard a faint groan, and you jumped. Then you remembered and dashed into the living room to see that he was already trying to sit up, grimacing in pain. You rushed forward and helped him into a sitting position.

“You really shouldn’t move too much. Please lie back down.” You reasoned with the man who was still struggling to get to his feet.

“Fine.” You muttered. You helped him stand, holding on to him firmly. You led him to the couch before softly shoving him back, causing him to collapse back onto the couch with a moan. “Sorry, but you really shouldn’t strain yourself.” You headed into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. 

“I’m fine.” He argued. You let out a short laugh. 

“Sure you are.” You replied, sitting down next to him. “So do you have a name?”

He downed the glass. “Clint.”

You took his glass and headed back to the kitchen. “So could you tell me why I found you passed out on my living room floor in the middle of the night? But first, do you want any more water?” while you were in the kitchen, you might as well work on dinner for a bit. 

“Yes, for the water. No, for the rest.” He replied. You rolled your eyes and filled the cup once again.

“Can you at least tell me if you’re good or bad? Cos I kind of tossed that other guy out of a window.” You walked back over to Clint. 

“You did what?” he said, laughing. You glared at him. “I’m good, at least I think I am. I dunno. What is good exactly?” he rambled. You sat down next to him. 

You rolled your eyes. “Are you going to kill me in my sleep?” 

“No.”

“Well,” you said smiling. “You’re good then.” 

Then the timer went off, signaling that your food was ready. “Are you hungry?” you asked Clint, walking back to the kitchen.

“Starving.” He then stood and limped over to the kitchen. You prepared two plates and set them on the table, then lifting Clint’s bow and arrows, turning to him. “Where do you want these?”

“Just put them on the counter.” He said, walking to the table. 

You set his weapons down carefully and turned around to find him sitting and waiting patiently. “Do you need something?”

“Nah. I was just waiting for you.” he replied, giving you a small smile. You sat down in the seat across for him and took a bite. 

The two of you ate your meals in a comfortable silence. “Thanks.” He muttered.

“What for?” you picked up your plate and stood, taking it and setting it down next to the sink. 

“For taking care of me. But hey, how did YOU push THAT guy out of a window?” he smiled.

“I knocked him out.” You responded, frowning

He laughed “Really?” You crossed your arms.

“Yeah, I did. Twice”

“Twice?” he laughed ever harder.

“What is so funny about that?” you demanded.

“Nothing, he was just four times your size. How did you get him out the window?” 

“Honestly, I think I have developed superpowers and now I have super strength and I can fly and shit.” You replied, looking him dead in the eye and trying your best not to laugh. 

The two of you laughed for a moment. You spent the next two hours talking and joking around, before you started to yawn.

“Hey, I’m getting pretty tired. Is it okay if we call it a night?” you muttered sleepily. 

“Sure.” He quickly replied “You go to bed. I shouldn’t be up too much longer.” 

“Okay. Are you sure you want to sleep out here?” you mumbled as Clint led you to your room.

“Of course. Now, please go to bed.” 

You closed the door behind you and slipped into a comfortable pair of shorts and an old tee before curling up in bed.

While you slept, Clint walked around, assessing the apartment, looking for points of entrance and blind spots. After a thorough investigation, he took the towel he had been laying on and tossed it in the wash. Tossing his pillow on the couch, a lithe figure silently slipped through the hole where your window once was. As he lay down, eyes shut, he muttered. “Jeez, Tasha. Do you really have to just stand there being creepy?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall. She walked over and tore the pillow out from underneath his head. “Barton, it’s time to go,” Clint rolled onto his stomach and groaned. “Stop acting like a child and get up.”

“Natasha, I can’t go now. I can’t just leave (Y/N).”He argued.

“Who the hell is (Y/N)?”

“She is the nice, young lady who lives here and has been taking care of me and if she notices that I am missing, then she might report something and all of the hard work we did would be wasted and we wouldn’t be able to finish the mission.” Natasha sighed, seeing his point.

“We still have to go. If this doesn’t get done in the next week, then we will have to abandon all of this.” She argued.

Meanwhile, you were standing silently on the opposite side of the door. Clearly this new person was a friend of Clint’s and didn’t mean to harm either of you. Quietly opening the door, you stepped out to try to help Clint.

“Don’t you know its’ rude to eavesdrop.” Natasha called as you stepped into the light.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to break into someone’s house in the middle of the night?” you fired back.

Stepping forward you continued. “Clint can’t leave right now. He just got stabbed and he has a pretty serious head wound. If you take him with you now, his wounds might reopen and then he would only slow you down on your mission or whatever it is you do.”

Natasha stood and thought for a moment. “Okay, Clint can stay here and I can take care of this bit myself. He will stay here with you and rest and you will house us and keep us hidden. Then once I reach the final step, Clint will have to come with me and we can finish on time. Now, if I am going to meet the deadline, then I have to go right now. I should be back in a few hours.” With that, she jumped back out the broken window.

You stood for a moment, taking it all in. “Is she always like that?” you asked, turning to Clint.

He laughed. “Only when we are on a schedule, otherwise she is usually a bit more fun. Although I don’t remember the last time she exited through a window.” You nodded slowly.

“Okay then, I think I’m going to go to bed now. If you need me for anything else, don’t bother.” You called as you retreated to your room. “Don’t wake me up, got it?” You collapsed back into bed, praying that you could finally get some rest.

The next time you opened your eyes, you couldn’t help but smile. Sunlight was gently streaming through the window in your room. You sat up and stretched before heading out to get a cup of coffee.

When you stepped out, you saw that Clint was up and Natasha had come back. The two of them were in the kitchen discussing their new plan. You quietly walked next to where Natasha was sitting on the counter sipping green tea. 

Clint was sitting at the table and when he saw you, he stood holding a cup. “I made you coffee!” he smiled.

“Thank the gods!” you groaned, rushing forward. You took a drink. “Damn, I love coffee.”

Natasha slid off the counter and headed to the door. “I have to go and I should be back around noon. (Y/N), take care of Barton while I am gone. Don’t let him out and make sure that he doesn’t leave your sight.” Once she reached the door, Natasha turned around and winked at you before heading out. 

You stood for a moment, slightly confused, before turning to Clint. “So, do you like crepes?” he nodded.

You reached into the fridge and pulled out the ingredients then Clint took them from you. You gave him a questioning look.

“What, it’s the least I can do. Now sit and relax while I make you breakfast.” He nudged you towards the table and you sat, coffee in hand. 

Turning towards him, you started thinking. “Hey Clint, what is your job exactly?” He merely laughed.

“There is no way I am telling you.” he said, slicing up some strawberries.

“Why not?” you pouted. “You can tell me anything.” smiling sweetly.

He smiled at you. “Being cute isn’t going to get you anywhere.” You smirked.

“So you think I’m cute?”

He sighed “You asked a lot of questions.”

“Well, I’ m not hearing a no.” you smirked. “So please tell the cute girl, what you do for a living and while you’re at it, you should also tell her your relationship status with Natasha.”

He laughed, setting down two plates of crepes. “Why do you care? Do you possibly like me? Or Natasha?” he questioned, tapping his chin as if lost in thought. 

You glared at him, taking a bite of your crepes.

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” he sat, thinking for a moment. “I guess the best name for what we are is a spy and Natasha and I are technically dating.” You nodded.

“Okay.” 

Clint looked at you in shock. “Okay, that’s it?” 

You thought for a second. “Yep”

After that you spent the next few hours sitting around and having fun, watching movies all day. When Natasha came back, you took a break for lunch and then continued on, this time with her. Before any of you knew it, the sun had gone down and Natasha had to leave again. 

You and Clint finished off the rest of the movie without Natasha and then you headed off to bed. Clint slept on the couch and at some point Natasha came back and fell asleep on the chair after a recap with Clint.

The rest of the week passed without incident. You really got to know Clint and enjoyed your time together. As you spent a bit more time together, you also found that Natasha was amazing and was one of the beat friends you had ever had. 

One day Natasha made an announcement. “I’ve finished with everything. Tonight I need Clint to come with me so we can finish this off.” She turned to you. “Is he able to?” 

You nodded. “He’s fine.”

“Great, we can finish all of this and be out of the country by tomorrow.” She said continuing on.

“Oh.” You whispered. 

You had forgotten that they were leaving so soon. It was a shame really, you all got along really well. You sighed, this was bound to happen eventually. 

After dinner that night, they got ready to leave. On the way out, Clint grabbed his bow and pulled you in for a quick hug before dashing out the door. And for the first time in a while, you were completely alone.

After a few failed attempts at entertaining yourself, you gave up and headed to bed silently. Just as you were about to finally sleep, you heard a faint knock on the door. You immediately jumped out of bed and dashed for the door. 

You opened it to find Clint and Natasha, standing on the other side, covered in cuts and bruises, but from what you could tell, nothing too serious. 

“What are you guys doing here?” you were completely shocked.

“Can we come in quick?” Natasha asked. You quickly jumped out of the way and the three of you headed for the living room. 

Clint broke the silence. “Remember how I told you what we do?” you nodded. “Well I wasn’t completely honest with you. Do you know who the Avengers are?” 

You quickly nodded “Who doesn’t?”

“Well, Natasha and I are Avengers.” Clint said, looking at you nervously.

“Oh, so you guys are Hawkeye and Black Widow then?” they nodded “Cool.” You said smiling at them. “Now I don’t mean to sound rude, because I do love having you, but is there a point to all of this?”

Natasha looked at Clint before speaking. “(Y/N), we love having you around and we got to talking and we were wondering if you would like to come back and live with us at headquarters. Do you want to?”

You nodded and hugged them both. “I would love to.”

The next morning, you headed to the airport to live out a new life with your new companions. 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

You awoke to find yourself alone in Natasha’s bed the next morning. You smiled, lost in thought. It was rather odd that you would dream of that particular time, almost three years ago, but you didn’t mind remembering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long.

You lay in bed for a while longer before finally willing yourself to leave the comforting warmth of bed. The clock beside Nat’s bed read noon, so everyone was most likely eating.

Unsure what else to do, you should head to the kitchen, despite not being the slightest bit hungry, but first you had to go get dressed first.

Luckily, you had most of your stuff down here already. You quickly changed into jeans and a tee shirt and grabbed your gun. You didn’t care for guns much, but living with a group of people who were wanted dead left you slightly paranoid. Besides Natasha had insisted that you carry one.

As you walked through Natasha’s floor, you began to hum gently. The elevator came quickly and you jumped in, pressing the button to get to the upper level.

“Hello miss, (L/N).”

You smiled. “Hey JARVIS.” 

“Is there anything I can do for you, miss?”

You shook your head. “Not right now. Thanks for asking though.” You spent the rest of the ride in silence.

When you reached the kitchen, you saw that Steve and Thor were there. “Hey, your back.” You said giving Thor a quick hug. “So how is space?” he rolled his eyes.

“Space is fine. Although you do reali-“

“Yeah, I know. You’re not actually from space. Got it.” You swiftly cut him off. “Hey do either of you know where Clint and Nat are?”

“Clint is out on a mission with Tony and should be back around one.” Steve quickly responded. “And as far as I know, Natasha is still sparring with Bucky.” You nodded. At that moment, the elevator doors opened, revealing a smug looking Natasha and a rather exhausted super-soldier. “Never mind.”

You smirked. Turning you headed over to Natasha and asked, “Hey, do want to head out for lunch?”

She sighed. “I can’t. I have to leave for the next two weeks.” Nat walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Oh, when do you have to leave?” you asked. 

“As soon as Clint and Tony get back.” She said, looking at you sympathetically. “But I do have to pack still, and I could use some company.” You nodded and followed her back to her floor.

During your trip, the two of you stood silently thinking until you let out a quiet sigh. Nat to you. “Out with it.”

“What?” you muttered, staring at the doors, willing them to open.

She rolled her eyes. “Something’s bothering you. What is it?”

“Nothing.” You said. She didn’t buy it.

Nat stepped closer to you and put her hand on your shoulder. “Please tell me.”

You looked over at her and sighed again. “It doesn’t matter.”

You felt her hand clench on your shoulder sending you into a momentary panic, before her grasp loosened. “Please tell me.”

“I guess I’m just lonely. It always feels like as soon as you get back you have to leave again. And I know it’s selfish of me but I really miss you guys, especially at times like this.” You looked away.

Unsure what else to do, Natasha gently stroked your hair. “I have to go on this mission, but as soon as I get back, I’ll talk to Fury about taking a break, how’s that?” You nodded.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” You trailed off as the elevator doors opened. “Hey, I’ll go grab your bag quick. Which one do you want?” you asked stepping out.

“Grab the duffel bag from the closet just down the hall.” Natasha muttered, planning out everything that she would need and walking in to her room. You nodded and headed down the hall. 

When you opened the closet door, you sighed. Considering Natasha’s personality, you would expect her to be extremely organized, however things like this proved otherwise. You sighed and slowly started pulling out miscellaneous items out.

After a few moments of rummaging you held up the desired bag in success then shoved everything back in. You stood and headed back to Natasha. Suddenly, you heard a bang from behind one of the doors. You felt your heart rate speed up, and you reached for your gun and for the first time, you were thankful that you had been forced to carry it.

You turned the safety off and slipped up to the door, listening intently for any sound coming from the room. You paused just outside the door, steading your breathing then you reach for the door handle and did your best to open it as quiet as possible. You jiggled the handle, only to find it locked. ‘Of course it is.’ you thought.

Unsure what else to do, you shot the lock and ripped the door open, only to find the room empty. “Fuck, Natasha is gonna kill me.” You muttered looking around. You definitely shouldn’t be here.

The room was filled with rows of filing cabinets. You scanned the room one final time, before stepping forward. It would be all too easy to hide behind one of the files after all. Walking forward, gun raised, you took a tentative step forward, only to jump back as you heard a loud bang. You looked in the direction of the sound and found a man with a gun pointed directly at you a few rows back. You knew he wouldn’t miss a second time. 

“Stop putting holes in the wall, would you?” you shouted as you took cover behind the nearest files. You popped up made a shot, praying that you wouldn’t miss. The man shouted in agony and you saw a brief flash of crimson before you ducked back down. 

Guessing by the shots that went over your head a second later, you guessed that the wound wasn’t too serious. You needed a clear shot. 

You crawled along the floor towards the end of the isle. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you snuck along. As you reached the end, you rounded the corner and slipped up to take another shot. You took your shots and jumped down, praying that you could take him out, or if nothing else lure him closer so you could get a better shot. 

You missed as he took off running towards you. Dashing over to the end isle next to him, you leaned over and shot at his knees. You watched as he collapsed then felt a sharp pain in your side.

Blood spread across your front. You looked down in shock, before doubling over in agony. Suddenly you felt your legs give and you found yourself kneeling on the floor. Fortunately the blood didn’t seem to be flowing fast enough for it to be anything to serious. 

Your head fell forward as you breathed steadily, hoping to get under control for long enough to finish the job. You stood and staggered over to where the man was lying in a steadily growing pool of his blood. As you reached him, you saw a slight rise and fall of his chest. ‘He’s still alive at least’ you thought, as you held a hand tightly against your side and leaned down to pick up the files that had been spread across the floor.

You knelt down to get better balance and piled all the scattered files. You spotted a few specks of blood on some of them. Nothing you could do about it.

Once you had finished you spotted one that had slid across the floor with the contents scattered. You set down the pile and lifted yourself heading over to get the rest. As you neared you found a smaller piece. You picked it up and found it was a bloodied picture.

A bloodied picture of you. 

Your brows furrowed in concentration as you looked picked up several documents. ‘Why was someone looking for information on me?’ you thought as you looked at the documents.

Between the numerous lines that had been blacked out and the slight blurring of your vision there wasn’t much you could really make out. ‘Damn, get it together.’ You shouted at yourself as you felt yourself slipping out of consciousness. ‘Focus.’ 

Your heart leapt as you felt a hand come to rest at your shoulder. You whipped around and found Natasha looking over your shoulder. You quickly hid all of the papers you were looking at in the file and handed it to her. 

She knelt down next to you. “You’re bleeding. We and talk about all of this later.” She said, leaning you back to the floor. 

After that, all you heard was Natasha alerting the team before you finally blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes fluttered. As your vision focused, you stared up dazedly looking at the white tiled ceiling of a SHEILD healing room while you tried to piece everything together. In the background the sounds of rushed footsteps, muffled voices and a heart monitor droned on.

So, a spy broke in to the tower in an attempt to steal some data. Data on you. In a fight with the agent you got shot. Was the man dead? 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the door and approaching footsteps. You turned your head the slightest bit towards the door and winced as you felt a sharp pain rise through your skull. You screwed your eyes shut and shifted back in an attempt to relieve the pain. 

As the pain faded, you felt someone reach for your hand and talk to you softly. You couldn’t help but smirk when you heard that it was Clint, muttering on about his day. 

“So, today Thor had to go back to Asgard. He really wanted to stay to make sure you were alright, but he couldn’t hold it off any longer. Anyway, I really have missed you these past couple days and I truly hope you wake up soon, because you have no idea how quiet it gets when you’re not around.” Clint rambled solemnly.

As he drew on you felt your heart clench. It was never your intention to hurt Clint. But, you couldn’t seem to get your eyes open again.

“Yeah, Bruce has been taking care of you constantly. I don’t think he has slept in several days and Tony never leaves his lab. I wouldn’t be too worried about him, but he hasn’t been in there for this long before. Goddamn we all miss you.” Clint stroked your arm and let out a deep sigh. 

You suddenly found yourself able of movement once again. Your eyes fluttered open once again and you looked up, giving Clint a sleepy smirk. His eyes widened.

“So, uh-. How much of that did you hear?” Clint looked away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. You gave a slight shrug,

“What does that mean?” he questioned. You smirked,

“Nothing.” You croaked. “Damn my voice sounds awful.”

“But seriously though, how much did you hear.” Clint chuckled nervously. 

“Some.” You replied, closing your eyes.

He gently shook your arm. “We are not done here.” Clint raised his voice. “Don’t leave me.” 

“But, I’m so tired.” You murmured, snuggling deeper into your pillow. “So warm. So quiet.”

“No, don’t you die on me.” He yelled, shaking you a little harder.

“I see a light.” You reached your hand up, before going completely limp.

“NO!” Clint sobbed into your shoulder. You burst out laughing ad Clint quickly joined in.

“So I see you’re finally awake.” You heard a voice call from across the room.

“Brucie!” you called, smiling at him. 

“I see you’re up. And loud.” He said, walking over. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been shot.” You responded, glaring at him.

“Not the answer I was looking for.” He looked at you. 

“I’m pretty good. Can I leave now?”

Bruce laughed. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere for a while.” 

“But I don’t want to sit here anymore. My back hurts.” You complained. “Clint, do I have to?” He nodded. “Damn it.” You muttered. “Well at least you’ll be here, right Clint?” 

“Hell no.” He laughed. Suddenly, Clint jumped up, “See ya.” And dashed out of the room. 

“Goddamn it.” You growled. 

“Anyway, your vitals seem stable and you seem to be healing well so-“

“I heard you were awake.” Someone interrupted. You looked over to see Tony leaning in the doorway. “Bout time.” He said, walking over.

“How long have I been out exactly? You guys are acting like I disappeared for a year.” You asked, suddenly aware that you had no idea what the date was.

“You’ve been in here for almost two weeks.” Bruce said, looking over some charts.

“Wow. You guys are PATHETIC!” you laughed uncontrollably. “I was the one that was shot, yet you guys are the ones who are crying.”

Tony placed his hand over his heart with an offended look on his face. “I, Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? Crying? I think not.”

“I think so.” You said, looking at him accusingly.

He sighed. “Fine, you got me.” He raised his hands in mock defeat.

You threw your hands up. “I knew it!” you yelled. “ow.” You whimpered immediately, lowering your hands. “Now that hurts.”

Bruce laughed. “Okay, I think you’re done with visitors for today. Tony, you can either leave or shut up. Got it?”

Tony plopped down on the chair next to your bed and got a serious look on his face. “Yes sir.”

Bruce turned to you. “You are healing fine and should only have to be in here for another three weeks.”

“Are you fucking serious?” you groaned. 

“Afraid so.” Bruce sighed. “Tony, could you please stop making faces when you think that I’m not looking.”

“Hmm, no.” Tony said, staring down at his phone. He turned to you. “I’m sorry kid, but Pep’s getting pretty pissed, so I gotta get going.”

“Bye.” You smiled.

“Hey, I’ll come back in a few hours, kay?” he stood and patted your arm.

“So, Bruce.” You began. “What do we know on the agent exactly?”

“He is working with HYDRA. He wouldn’t tell us anything else. We’ll have you go in and talk to him as soon as you’re better.” You nodded.

“Sure.” You leaned back on your pillow. “Hey Bruce, I think I need to take a nap now.”

“Of course.” Bruce quietly turned to leave. 

“Wait.” You called. “Could you get Natasha for me?”

“Sorry. She left the day after you became stable. No one knows where she went or when she’ll be back.”

You frowned. “Okay. So not even Fury knows?” Bruce shook his head. 

This is odd.


	6. Chapter 6

You silently walked down the hall with a stoic look on your face. It was time to finally meet your attacker. As you reached closer to the door, it opened and Tony stepped out.

“Everything is all set. Have fun kid.” He said to you as passed. You gave him a small smile and took a deep breath before stepping in.

In the center of the room, the agent was tied to a chair. His arms and legs were strapped down and his head was dangling forward, nuzzled into his chest. He was perfectly still. You scowled at his limp form before walking over to the table over to the side and took a quick inventory of you tools. 

Tony had left you with some of your favorites. There were several tubs on the bottom shelf of the cart, filled with lemon juice, bleach, chloroform, and kerosene. On the upper shelf there was an enormous array of tools such as six knives with blades of varying widths and lengths and a nine mm. You picked up the gun and checked the mag to see you had only eight bullets. Checking the chamber, you slammed it shut and flipped the gun around in your hand before slamming it down on the man’s head.

He let out a pained groan. “Wake up sleepy- head” you muttered placing the gun back down and reaching for the smallest of the knives. 

“What the fuck was that for?” The man growled. You laughed.

You then took his right hand and in yours and spread his fingers individually then slicing through the delicate skin there Blood poured out in four steady streams and dripped down on to the floor, creating a small puddle. You firmly grabbed his wrist and poured the lemon juice over his hand. He screamed out.

“Why did you come here?” you shouted over him. “Answer me.” You slapped him.

“Never.” He snarled. Reaching over, you pulled out your gun.

You clicked off the safety. “If you don’t answer me, I’m going to have to shoot you.” He glared at you and you stared back, daring him to refuse. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6,” you were closely watching his eyes, looking for a glint of fear. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” You pulled the trigger. 

Blood spurt out of his arm and pooled on the floor staining the tiles crimson. He let out a groan through gritted teeth. You aimed for his left this time. “I could do this all day. In fact I can do this for however long I need to. As soon as you black out, we’ll stitch you back up and start all over again. Your move.” He glared at you and let out a small cough. 

“Okay.” You muttered clicking the hammer and aimed. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1- “

“Stop!” he shouted. You gave him a questioning look.”

“Go on.” You lowered your gun. 

He let out a low laugh. “We were looking for you. We are always looking for you.” he calmly looked up at you.” you can’t run forever.” He had a deranged look of glee on his face as he looked up at you. “You can’t run from us forever. We will catch up to you in the end. We always do. No one will be able to save you then, not even your precious agents.”

With a series of loud bangs, you emptied your gun in his head. Your heartbeat was pounding in your ears as wave after wave of adrenaline rushed through your blood.

As you calmed yourself, you looked at the bleeding an in front of you. “Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. it should be picking up soon.
> 
> Also I just wanted to let you know that I do requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember, comments and requests are always welcome.


End file.
